Alternates Perceptor and Blurr
by sleepyoldvamp
Summary: TFA. Blurr makes the first move. Perceptor considers upgrades.


It was a subtle realization that Blurr came to dawn upon that Perceptor cared for him. The sci-mech gazed at him evenly as he repaired a pulled line in his neck. Always quiet, vigilant. Perceptor was possessive of the speedster - the unique frame, chassis, design - almost all of Blurr was created beween Perceptor and Wheeljack. He was incredibly thankful for anything the two doctors had done for him in advancing him, his profression. His life. Although however careful he was, maintenance happened.

"You must be careful," Perceptor chastized gently, straight-toned voice unchanging as he looked at Blurr, patting the side of his neck after he seamed Blurr up. The Elite agent smiled abashedly.

"Sorry again Perceptor I just get a little carried away and someone called me while I was running then I-..!" the blue racer was cut short when a finger crossed his lips.

"It is alright. Accidents are acceptable. I am just glad that it did not develop into something further," the scientist dropped his gaze to the hand on Blurr's neck, expression strangely melancholic.

Perplexed, Blurr shifted a moment before leaning forward, pressing his brow to Perceptor's. The red and black froze in surprise, optics wide. He couldn't say Blurr had audacity - far from it - the blue racer was innocent. He was just... forward!

"Blurr, you..."  
"Thanking you, sir."

Blurr's nasal ridge clinked quietly against Perceptor's glasses. The longest klik of Perceptor's day went by, and when Blurr pulled away, licking his lips, Perceptor managed to get his processors running again.

"Sorry sir I couldn't help myself it's just been that all this time and despite current situations and different departments and you're the only one who cares about me even though it's not in that way..."

"Blurr."

"... and I think I jumped the gun I couldn't stop I'm sorry so so sorry -!"  
A hand on his mouth shut him up this time, and Blurr blinked, seeing thesmall smirk on Perceptor's usually straight lips.

"Don't worry, Blurr. One of us needs to be able to jump sometimes," Perceptor said before removing his hand. Leaning chest to chest, the sci-mech cocked his head, and laid his sharp, small mouth softly against the racer's.

Blurr was consumed with giddiness, shivering at the embrace. His functions went into overdrive, cycling twice as fast as if he were warming up to speed. Optics shuttered, hands coming to rest at Perceptor's elbows, fingering the circular discs on his armor. Perceptor upped the ante, pushing Blurr back, glossa running along the other's lower lip. The blue and black keened lowly when his back met the table he had been sitting on, the slightly smaller mech climbing over him, hip to hip.

"P-Perceptor..!" Blurr exclaimed when the scientist moved down, mouthing at the other bot's neck.

"Yes or no, Blurr. I won't press the issue." Perceptor moved, locking gazes with his companion. Blurr, processing at the speed of a sparkbeat, blinked once.

"Yes."

He almost liked having momentary control over Perceptor. The mech was quiet, as Blurr teased his fingers against the wettened edges of Perceptor's valve, uttering only the smallest of noises when he pressed his phlanges inward, but his body belied his slience, arching in response when fingertips false connected with his hub. Perceptor buried his face against Blurr's neck, hips gyrating against Blurr's hand, intakes warm with his circulations.

Eager, Perceptor ran a palm down Blurr's chassis, feeling the restrained, engineered power within the others' energy field, the soft purr of his reactor and engine, the hum and quiet whine of his turbos. Blurr shuddered when he reached below, fingering open his own interfacing panels.

The two froze, though, when the sudden realization that they were the same basic chassis design hit them. Blurr looked ashamedly at Perceptor, who smiled before kissing the mech gently.

"A minor setback," Perceptor purred before pushing his own fingertips into Blurr's valve. The racer almost lost it when he was touched, back lifting from the table as he gasped in surprise. Perceptor moved to straddle Blurr's leg, effectively trapping the blue and black's hand between his legs, subtly reminding him of his prior engagements.

Blurr moaned shakily as Perceptor fingered him gently, knowing just the right amount of current to send through his resonant field, tickling and teasing Blurr into a quivering pile of parts. The lithe mech bit at the cabling and struts of his neck, a breathy chuckle escaping him.

He returned the favor, though, with vengeance, grabbing at Perceptor's aft and digging deep, pushing his thigh upward to enforce his explorations. Zapping Perceptor lightly was enough to coax a jagged cry from the scientist. His fingertips brushed a familiar nodule of exposed contacts, familiar with what they were - and the more carnal uses for them. Jabbing his fingers deep forced an even rougher, static-filled noise from Perceptor, the bot sagging on top of him. He stroked the spot adoringly, losing concentration as shocks of sensory information flooded his own senses when Perceptor sought his own revenge. The two writhed against each other, heat radiant from their bodies and energy signatures spiking wildly.

It was a messy affair, when they brought each other to overload after vying for each others' first orgasm. Perceptor's glasses were fogged from Blurr's ascending steam, moving to place them off to the side before covering the other mech's mouth in a hungry, lingering kiss. Blurr was, for once, speechless. 


End file.
